I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, en español No Voy A Enseñarle A Tu Novio Cómo Bailar Contigo, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Prom Queen, interpretada por Blaine, con Tina y Brittany haciendo los coros de fondo, en el baile de graduación. La versión original pertenece a Black Kids. Contexto de la Canción Mckinleigh High School, está celebrando el baile de la institución y New Directions es elegido para que cante en esta celebración, Letra Todos One! Two! Three! One, two, three, four...! Blaine You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl (Tina y Brittany:) One! I'm biting my tongue (Tina y Brittany:) Two! He's kissing on you (Tina y Brittany:) Three! Oh, why can't you see? (Tina y Brittany:) One! Two! Three! Four! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Todos:) Ever since I was a little girl Blaine:'You are the girl that I've been dreaming of '(Todos:) Ever since, ever since! (Tina y Brittany:) One! I'm biting my tongue (Tina y Brittany:) Two! He's kissing on you (Tina y Brittany:) Three! Oh, why can't you see? (Tina y Brittany:) Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: Oh-Oh! (...) Dance! (Todos:) One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Four! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Tina y Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Blaine: Ah-ah!) Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Tina y Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you) Blaine: How to daaance, with you Oh,no,no! I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!